


理想起舞

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, 太和, 辅岳, 高石田兄弟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 纽约，圣诞节。家人。情侣。好久不见。
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> 高石田兄弟亲情向+太和+辅岳。
> 
> 本文时间为2011年。  
> 地点是美国。  
> 不是lek设定！  
> 海量私设。  
> 尽量往DA02的25年后结局走（指大家的职业和童话般的人类与数码兽共存的世界
> 
> 这裡没有兄弟但要写关系很好的兄弟。  
> 这裡没有恋爱经历但要写同性异地恋。  
> 这裡目光狭隘但要写眼界开阔的人。  
> 这裡心性幼稚但要写思想成熟的人。  
> 就很特么不靠谱。

美国纽约，十二月二十三日。

室外细雪飞舞。没有装设浴霸的浴室内充斥着未来得及散去的热雾，缓解了冷意，反而让石田大和不怎么习惯。没有浴缸，他光着脚踩到防滑垫上，站在淋浴喷头下拉好浴帘，拧开阀门。

由于不久前才被使用过，热水出得很快。这也不同于往日。

他清理起来却迅速得一如既往。神游的时间刚好够打湿头发和身体，抹上香皂再冲掉，不过十分钟就全部搞定。忍耐电吹风讨人厌的噪音吹干了头发，刷完牙，他回到房间里。

他那先清理好爬上床的弟弟，正缩在靠墙一侧的被子里，露出个脑袋，灰蓝色的眼睛朝向他，不时眨动。

“困了就赶紧睡。”

“诶……不行，我还有很多话想和哥哥说呢。”

“明天早上再说吧。”

“唔、不要。”

固执地嘟囔。为了消除困意，岳打算裹着被子坐起来。然而大和上床便顺手搭住肩膀给他按了回去。软软的金色发丝又一次塌在雪白的枕头上，大和在岳刚洗完澡那会儿就注意到，他的刘海有点长，该剪了。

大和躺下，关灯。

“会冷吗？”他问岳。

他们所在的房间是大和的单人宿舍，室内没有安装暖气片，大和自己也没有购买过类似的电器。

“不会。”

岳一边回答，一边又往被子里缩了缩。

平时仅由一人使用的床铺此刻勉强容纳了身材修长挺拔的成年和快成年的男性，自然宽敞不到哪去，躺下后即使不动作也可以轻易感受到自己以外的存在，体温经由床垫传递，说话时气息暖着耳畔与脸颊。

“哥哥还会在纽约呆多久？”

“到明年六月，预计那时结束第一阶段基础科学和能力训练。”然后他将参加考核，无论是否通过他都会离开纽约，区别在于接下来的落脚点是美国佛罗里达州还是日本东京。

“下一阶段训练里，加布兽是不是可以陪在哥哥身边？”

这问法明显就是不考虑他回日本的可能了。大和提醒，“加布兽会成为我们项目的一员——假如我六月考核能合格的话。”

“肯定可以的。”

视线落在岳闪着光似的眼睛上，大和说，你倒是对我有信心。

当然。

岳眨眨眼，嘀咕说有点羡慕加布兽，“原本我可是想着第一学年多少能和哥哥在大学见面呢。”

“抱歉。”

“别道歉啊。”岳笑起来，“道歉的话不就像哥哥是故意跑这么远的吗？”

大和短暂地沉默了一下。

他在申请项目时就清楚其时间跨度极大，也明白即使日本是发起国之一，基于资源、人员、技术、经验等等理由，为了获得所需要的一切，更多时候他们这些申请者必须跨越海洋前往其他大陆，在不同国家不同地区进行说短不短说长不长的停留。  
  
他当初就设想过如今的情况、今后的情况。实际上，离开东京这一年多他过得十分充实，并不觉得难熬，更没有后悔。只是，与相隔遥远的重要之人通话时，或是像现在这样，熟悉的面孔如此真实地存在眼前时，他偶尔会在上涌的思念中回忆自己的选择，想象如果自己留在日本又会过上怎样的生活。 

没让自己陷于思绪过久，数秒之后大和开口略过了这个话题，“大学怎么样？”

“哥哥你怎么问的像家长似的。”他的弟弟答非所问，“第一年期末考完试后，刚回家妈妈就这样问我，连语气都一模一样，后来去爸爸那里，爸爸也问了差不多的问题……”  
  
突然声音里带上几分恶作剧得逞般的笑意，“哥哥，我说你和妈妈说话方式一样，你是不是很开心？”

还是这么敏锐。

大和有时觉得，除了某段时期那不怎么令人愉快的生长环境带来的影响外，这种直面他人时能充分体察其情绪的敏锐同时也取决于天赋。岳似乎深谙于此。

不过面前毕竟是他唯一的弟弟。高石岳有多熟悉石田大和、石田大和就有多熟悉高石岳，因此并不会轻易落入被动的局面。

提醒自己要足够快速、直白、坦率、抓住不放，大和立刻以肯定三连应对，“是、没错、你说的对——”

我真挺开心的。他心想。 

“总之还欠着我这份，正好补上——大学生活感觉如何？”

大和又问了一遍。不过，他的弟弟似乎下定决心要在他面前偷这个懒，依然只给了一个颇为通用的回答，“嗯——大学嘛、和高中不同，会认识来自全国各地的学生和老师，课程也很丰富，比想象的更有趣。”

倒是补充了句“目前、校内被选召者占教职工及学生总人数的五分之二左右”，在大和跟出“逐年上升啊”的感慨之后，岳接着抛过问题，“哥哥呢？学习和训练很辛苦吧？”

“多少有点。”这算比较温和的说法，毕竟事实上大和接受的是差点以为连圣诞假都没有的紧凑课程，而且强度难度都不容小觑。

“看起来很累啊。”

累吗？“这会儿累的人不是你吗？”大和记得岳说过，他来纽约的前一个晚上才抓紧完成专栏的稿子，把它交给编辑后匆匆收拾东西，第二天起了个大早过来。

现在岳的眼睛几乎闭上，说话倒还清晰。

“我只是困了而已。”

“那就睡觉。”大和再次催促。

“可我想和哥哥说话。”顽固又蕴含几分委屈的语气，贴着枕头溢出的尾音变软，听起来颇为孩子气。

真是难得。

“明早再说……明天你要去找大辅吧？什么时候？”问出口一半，大和意识到他正克制着不让自己多加思考，方能使剩下的语言沉静流出。

他想，这不太好，岳能察觉到的。

“傍晚去见他就好。”

出乎意料，他的弟弟反应很平常，一时间让大和分辨不出是犯困变迟钝了，还是刻意不戳破现在兄弟二人间的宁静氛围。

但岳的下一句话又马上把大和的这些猜测全部推翻。

“哥哥——是在意我没有一起过平安夜，还是在意我来了纽约却几乎都打算和大辅在一起？”

他用困得有点软绵绵的声音打出让大和猝不及防的超直球。

话说回来，这两点实际上能归为一回事。

先前，刚一到达大和的住处，岳就告诉大和，他平安夜决定去找大辅吃二人晚餐。这相当于拒绝大和的同行。然后，岳虽然会在纽约停留直到度过新年，不过今晚在大和的宿舍留宿一夜之后，明天开始他将住到大辅那边去。

大和听过后只能应声好。

面对心性已成年的弟弟，做哥哥的当然不该干涉他正常的感情生活，何况同样是相隔超过一万两千公里的遥远距离，难得的重聚，大和真心知晓岳希望与大辅共度时间的感情。

可是，要说真心话——

“我都很介意。”

大和这次故意沉下声音，语气颇为做作。

岳听了，闭着眼睛笑。

没有接大和的话，他口中反而说起“我好期待明天啊”这种仿佛和前一刻掀开的那些心思和思念毫无关联的事。

他说，哥哥也一起来期待吧。

似乎还挺得意。 

因为岳的话语太过笃定，且没有隐瞒那尤其欢快的小情绪，所以虽然还不确定被安排了什么，大和姑且先收回了准备在对方的额头弹上一记的手。

（Part One）  
（end.） 


	2. Part Two

美国纽约，十二月二十四日，傍晚六时二十分。

约翰·菲茨杰拉德·肯尼迪国际机场。

航班幸运没有延误，大和差不多是卡着飞机降落的时间来到到达口附近。

时隔一年多，记忆里没有淡化半分的身影很快出现在视野中。目光立刻对上，对方笑着挥手走来。

“哟！阿和！”

孩子气的招呼方式，还那么大声地喊着自己的名字。

“哟什么哟啊。”大和扬起嘴角。十三个小时的航程似乎没能折损对方的精力，更可能是相见的兴奋超过了疲惫感——既然如此自己是否也该有所表示？

于是他主动伸出手，给予来者一个拥抱。

“欢迎来到纽约，太一。”

被用力回抱。差不多的身高，维持一个欣喜弧度的唇角不知是有意还是无意地轻蹭过脸颊。

“我明明想给你惊喜。”虽然岳没答应替他瞒着。

“说什么惊喜……如果我半夜回宿舍发现门锁被开了屋里还有人，只会觉得惊吓。”宿舍里管理员为漂流在外的项目学员们准备了平安夜聚餐，如果是太一，找到他要到钥匙不是难事。

半夜才回宿舍，之前是去了哪？

八神太一松开手时还挂着笑，目光撩过面前羽绒服上因身体紧紧相贴而压出的褶痕，那里很快会膨回原来的形状。他没见过阿和穿这件黑色羽绒服，表面平滑细腻的布料低调地反着光亮。它是新的。款式偏时尚，版型不臃肿，很合身。很合适。

你猜？

大和挑起眉毛，手指挠挠被对方牛奶色的围巾刮痒的下巴，用群青的眼睛不动声色地开玩笑。

于是太一笑得更快乐了。他拉起行李箱，和金发青年一起朝室外走。

他说：好啊，我来告诉你——我为我们的夜晚安排了什么。

-

既然八神太一如此笃定地宣言，酒店大床房里，趁着他正收拾行李，石田大和坐在单人小沙发上、花两分钟阅览他手机上列出的预约对象便也顺理成章。

正值圣诞假和新年假期，无论酒店还是餐馆的生意都火爆得容纳不下临时的客人。而太一选定的餐馆看起来品质颇佳（或者说性价比高），其中一间甚至是大和不久前才听当地同学遗憾没来得及预约到的；还有这间处在曼哈顿中部、附近有四条地铁线的酒店，想来都是在大和还没确定能享受圣诞假时他就早早开始策划。

说是收拾行李，其实没什么好收拾。太一拿出一套贴身的换洗衣物，进浴室冲了个三分钟的战斗澡。

洗完后以别人看见一定会感慨“幸亏你发根强劲”的力道擦拭头发，又站在镜前拼命甩头，停下来恍惚想到每次给滚球兽洗完祂也像这样甩动自己。挺有意思。太一心情更好了。出来时大和已经放下他的手机换成自己的，正发着消息。看大和的表情，对面大概率是岳，应该是和大辅见上面了。

空调嗡嗡运作，房间里不冷。送出短讯，金发青年按下休眠键，抬头看坐在床上两三下穿好长裤的太一，问，大家还好吧？

深棕眼睛青年的声音闷在套了一半的驼色毛衣里：你一定也问了岳同样的问题。

大和不明所以，“那又怎样？”他昨天在宿舍楼门口接到弟弟不久后确实这么问了，“难不成你还要对口供？”

“我只是在想，之后见到大辅，他估计也要问。”

“你给我的和给他的答案一样吗？”

怎么会一样。

太一穿好鞋，走到另一张单人沙发旁，一次拿起放在上面的两件羽绒外套，款式相同，颜色不一样，深蓝的属于八神太一。他侧身把鸦黑色的递给石田大和。它们是大和的母亲赠予二人的圣诞节和新年礼物。

八神太一明白。被许多人顾念着的感觉十分温暖，能够长久地拥有想要珍惜的对象也是种幸福。

-

先前为避免飞机晚点，特意把预约时间往迟了定。现在没下雪，适合散步。离开酒店，他们往南走。路过哥伦布环岛。往南走。

“可能由于全身心专注于学习和训练的缘故，连累的感觉都忽略了。”

“听起来好可怕——”太一高中时就觉得偏差值顶端的世界真是吓人。

这已经不是局限于偏差值的世界了。大和纠正他。

作为各国重重选拔而出的最新鲜最炽热的血液，他们这些项目参与者被要求延长学生生涯，让自己成为没有极限的海绵去吸收灌输的一切知识，依靠学员彼此间的竞争将知识发酵为智慧，期望他们凭此拓宽眼界而后开拓、包容更广大的世界。

“虽然是和数码世界还有数码兽的未来关系密切的项目，但现阶段无关是否身为被选召者，可以说是场极度公平的比赛。”

即使身为被选召者，一旦跟不上课程就不得不离开项目；非被选召者则永远怀抱被选召的可能，意味珍贵，其中很多学员更是世人所谓的天才，且能留到现在的他们心性亦相当健全，反而容易被理解为众人眼里的“被选中者”——想到之后的考核自己要跟这些人竞争，大和难免感到紧张。

不过，“还得把加布兽接来、我可没打算止步于此啊。”大和的吐息催出一片白茫茫，“倒是你，现在工作环境的压力很大吧。”

“嗯——目前外务省的被选召者包括我只有十六个，说实话，有时候会觉得很累。”实际上，太一就职的新设部门内只有他和另外五人是被选召者。与大和的情况不同，年轻的他们必须承受住暗处“因为是被选召者所以得到优待了吧”和“因为是被选召者所以立场一定与普通人不同吧”之类的言论，确保自身不受其裹胁，同时完成大量的案头和外勤工作——跑外勤在心情上要更轻松些，办公室里名亡实存的上下级关系和一些匪夷所思的文件提案常常让人透不过气。

太一低头看着从口袋抽出的手，戴着与脖子上围巾同样牛奶色的手套。那么浅淡的颜色，就算能盛住美丽的六角形晶体，也不好细细观察吧。

下雪的话，就借阿和的衣服看个尽兴。他快乐地想。开口继续道：“不过更多时候，我会认为自己非常幸运。”

一直如此。

一切需有开始才得以延续。

高中一年级的冬季，八神太一与石田大和刚刚学会如何不磕到牙齿地交换气息，而关于这段宛如生命里意外一般却自然而然苏醒的关系，他们对各自的、对彼此的家长尚未吐露分毫。

是的，太一以为父母并不知晓（事实上他们可能确实不了解），便毫无防备——他怎能去防备顾惜自己又从未以此为由束缚自己的家人呢？

事情发生在高二夏天的一个晚上。并非意外打落而碎裂一地的残片，不是的，那不过是八神太一终于窥见的心之一隅。

晚上，爸爸去爷爷奶奶家，小光在井上家留宿。妈妈给做了晚饭，吃完后太一跟亚古兽看了会儿电视，然后洗澡、回房间。

仅仅是如此，是没有任何异常的、平凡且舒适的一日。

被手机发出的声响吵醒时，他看了时间。

一时二十八分。

妈妈肯定睡了。太一没开灯，换好衣服后，抱着滚球兽轻手轻脚走出卧室。

然而，路过客厅时，他习惯了室内暗度的眼睛诧异地看见餐桌旁有人在。

平时为方便做家务一直绑起的长发在浴后散开，他穿着家居服的妈妈上身伏在桌面上，头半埋在弯曲的双臂里。寂静的室内隐约能听见她稳定的呼吸，除此之外她一动不动。

一时三十五分。

妈妈睡着了？为什么睡在这里？要叫醒她吗？

太一站在原地，少见地犹豫起来。

他并没有发出什么声响，所以惊动伏在桌上的人的应该是眼睛看不见耳朵听不着的东西。迷迷糊糊地，她慢慢抬起头。

于是太一看见了妈妈的眼睛。

好像刚刚哭过。太一想。有着这样的眼睛的妈妈就像是不做声地哭了很久，哭到趴在桌子上睡着。

一时三十七分。

意识仍未清醒，理智来不及上弦。

在光幻视残留的一片斑驳中她捕捉到的真实令她安心、又同时挖掘出她最深的恐惧。

一时三十七分。

不过是一刹那的松懈。

却成为八神太一一旦想起便心口一紧的回忆。

（那个时候，那个瞬间，妈妈看着滚球兽的目光仿佛在说——）

（“ **我快要忍耐不下去了。** ”）

一时三十七分。

噩梦于顷刻垒筑，于顷刻坍塌。

身为母亲的她面对长高长大的儿子露出寻常的柔和神色，眼中流淌安静安详的爱意，仿佛周围的断壁残垣全是错觉。

这么晚还要出门？

嗯？啊……有点急事。

钥匙带着吗？

带着。

小心一点。

好。

——好。

高三毕业后，自己将交往对象告知家人的那一天，妈妈也是这样说的。说，好的。说，我知道了。

此外再没有话语了，别说给予鼓励，无论是发泄不理解还是倾吐担忧之情的言语都没有再出现。

坦诚而言，这并非坏事，但也说不上是好事。

所谓的幸福因人而异。

（我们必须做些什么。）

（你能做什么？）

（……）

（不是……我不是打算泼你冷水，我只是觉得我们应该更冷静地思考，该做什么，能做什么，有规划不是坏事，太一。）

依然是高三毕业后。太一直接跟大和去电视台见了他父亲一面。

大和说，由于国境管理新策出台，各方躁动下，试图通过媒体对舆论加以引导，爸爸因此加班得频繁，得先让他知道这件事的重要性，提上预约列表。

大儿子都特意强调是关乎人生的大事，于是没时间吃午饭的石田先生紧赶慢赶抽空下楼了一趟。

虽然男孩们渐渐具有成人的轮廓，在他们面前石田先生还是摁灭刚点燃的香烟。这东西对肺不好。对孩子们不好。

石田大和直言，自己和八神太一交往了。

难得一见家长震惊但不显厌恶的脸，太一心里觉得哪里不太对劲，却也偷偷想着这看上去有点滑稽。

周末太一去石田家吃了顿饭。饭是石田家父亲做的。加布兽，亚古兽，岳和巴达兽都在场。

你决定了的话我没意见。记得跟你妈说一声。

金发兄弟的父亲对大儿子如此表示。

我相信你们。

他对尚且年轻的小辈和他们的数码搭档如此说道，粗糙低沉的嗓音没有太大波澜，却同宣誓一般肃穆，同血缘一般坚实。

个人的幸福源于个人的选择。

（明明一本正经地教训我，结果阿和你自己还没决定？）

（我才没有教训你。而且，我已经确定了我有想去看一看的、与现在接触到的完全不同的事物，我并没有在迷茫。倒是你……真的、下定决心了？）

（嗯。不是有那种说法吗？“只有世界上所有的人都获得幸福，才能有个人的真正幸福。”）

（从岳那里听来的？）

（从岳那里听来的。）

（会很辛苦的，太一，旁观者都会知道这是你打从心底所做的决定，在出现明显的改变以前，就算吐一肚子苦水、累到吐血也不会有人体谅你。）

（但我还是打算向你吐苦水，阿和，而且我能肯定你之后的选择就艰难程度而言一定跟我彼此彼此——诶？难道说，这是在担心我吗？）

（我担心你不是理所当然的吗？）

（阿和你现在真的好坦诚。）

（吵死了八神太一。）

“我认为我足够幸运，能够一直做自己想要做的事。”

现在也是，近距离注视着曾经满怀希望许下的愿望，仿佛高空飞舞的雪花，终是一点一点落在眼前，纯净的白覆盖一望无际的大地。

并没有得到大肆宣扬，但太一知道，外务省的被选召者里包括一位已过中年的部长。

那位部长至今还在原来的岗位上工作。

“太好了。”蕴含深深的喜悦，大和由衷感慨。

-

靠近时代广场，相比先前冷冷清清的街道，这儿的行人渐渐增多——没到拥挤的程度。商店乐于使用充满节日氛围的装饰，只是大部分店家都早早关门，回家去享受假日的自由，剩下一间间橱窗的纷彩绚烂与彻夜不熄的灯，没有面孔的人体模型默默凝望夜晚。

大概是惦记已久，又或许是一时兴起，棕发的青年往同行之人身旁挨去，“我说，阿和。”

“什么？”

“你带着口琴吗？”

没头没尾的问法，但大和一下子便明白他的意思，直接回答：“不想吹，嘴巴太冷了。”况且他没有随身带着，“怎么突然提这个？”

“嗯……就是觉得气氛比较合适？”太一试着解释，如果我会吹口琴的话，现在我会想要吹响它；但我不会，也没有口琴，所以我来问你了。

你吹就等于我吹？

大和瞥他一眼。什么乱七八糟的逻辑。

“这下没有口琴，歌倒是能唱给你。”

“现在还有在唱歌吗？”

“偶尔吧，自己私下哼哼。”

最初只是为了打碎一个人的时间而寻求可以陪伴自己的声音，经历改变整个人生的冒险之后，真正鼓起理解家人的勇气、不再回避那些以为会带来痛苦的选择。

中学加入乐队，将有些年头的排列整齐的唱片一张张翻阅，除了自己的歌外也渐渐了解不擅长唱歌的爸爸的喜好，甚至能够享受出台表演、小型演唱会之类曾以为和自己完全无关的场合，直到现在还时不时联系乐队的同伴们。

升入高二，决定停止乐队活动，专注于学业以获得更多选择的机会。并不觉得有什么可惜。大家给予真诚的祝福，朋友和音乐依然宝贵。就像早年无法用语言准确且直白地传达情感时会借助乐器，过去的几年里每当想大喊着发泄的时候，往往能够用歌曲替代喉咙里过滥的尖叫，来缓解紧绷的情绪。

“不过，唱起来肯定不会像中学时那么熟练就是了。”还没有开嗓，大和自己就清楚，尽管不停说话的嘴唇和喉咙变得温暖柔软，眼角、脸颊和鼻尖在冬季的夜晚依然冰冰凉凉，而且缺少日常练习的现在，这个身体产生的必定不是曾经纯熟过的音乐。

但那依然是完整的音乐。

“那么，先保留着，等明天拿了贝斯再唱给我听吧！”

“你知道我有带贝斯来啊。”岳说的？

“我猜的。”因为是从父亲那得到的礼物，我想你应该会带在身边。

“电箱倒是能借到……可我很久没给它调音了。”明明有唱片啊录像带啊一类更为轻便并且同样能抚慰思念之情的物品，自己却还是把明知没有多少时间拨弄的体积不小的乐器带到重洋之外——这种程度的任性可以被允许吧。

太一晃着脑袋笑道，“我又不会介意这个。”

录起来，回去和亚古兽还有加布兽一起听吧。

几分钟后，混杂尖锐雨滴的白雪落下，槲寄生下的吻因此被打断。

大和对此没什么不满。他在温暖又混乱的丝缕白雾间窥见对面三楼一户窗台，那里聚餐的青年们已经注意到了他们，再过个两秒，给酒精催出热情的年轻人们估计会兴奋地朝这边起哄“再来一个”。

他拉着太一跑到前方一间有宽阔屋檐的商店前。

太一握着掌心里的手，凭借橱窗展示灯的灯光看清碰触过数次的白皙耳尖此刻浸染得绯红，笑着想说些什么。

就在这时，商店锁闭的大门边，栏柱上没头没脑的圣诞挂件感应到人类的靠近，尽职地立刻放声开唱圣诞的祝福曲。

二人都被突如其来的声音吓了一跳。

反应过来后，他们忍不住靠在一起笑了。

既然这么碰巧，那就物尽其用吧。

雪依然在下，纽约的街头，夜晚的霓虹灯四处留下斑驳的痕迹，无人的店铺前，算不上优质的音乐声包围中，他们在打湿的衣袖衣摆上找寻雪花的脚印。他们再一次祝福彼此。

圣诞快乐。

（Part Two.）

（end.）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杂七杂八的事：
> 
> *只有世界上所有的人都获得幸福，才能有个人的真正幸福。  
> （世界がぜんたい幸福にならないうちは个人の幸福はありえない。）  
> ——宫泽贤治
> 
> *原本是打算搞：  
> “不就是唱歌吗……又不是嗓子出了问题，你想听的话我会唱给你听的”  
> “只唱给我一个人？”  
> “是啊（难不成还要我办live吗）”  
> 然后太一突然就被撩到了就情不自禁地拉着大和去找了有槲寄生装饰的地方接吻同时被路人起哄——这样的桥段、大和也会“你以为是谁干的好事啊八神太一？！”之类显得更青涩更害羞一些。  
> （甚至糊了概念图）  
> 不过码着码着觉得不太合适、和先前决定的大方向有矛盾就没采用。
> 
> *大和的一些课程是在哥伦比亚大学进行的。宿舍在曼哈顿北部。大和这个晚上没回宿舍所以要明天才去拿贝斯。  
> *太一是特意调出时间去美国的
> 
> *这裡设定上，太一的母亲是“虽然自己不理解但知道对孩子很重要所以一直在忍耐数码兽的存在”的类型，平时实际上尽量让自己无视家里的数码兽；高石田家的父母平时则大量接触数码兽相关的情报，将儿子们的搭档们视作家庭成员而非单纯的宠物；这种差别可能是基于眼界的差别——虽然这裡写的烂但大概是按这个方向来写的。
> 
> 其实02tv在家人对数码兽事件的态度这方面也表现得很有意思。
> 
> 无印时期就经历了数码事件的家长们按理说是都知道数码世界的事，在02后期家人们更是逐渐作为辅助孩子们的角色出场。之前的无印广播剧和02京都回也都有强调武之内家父亲和城户家哥哥们的参与。
> 
> 反而是，无印中作为孩子们中领导者的太一，tv里几乎没有表现出他父母对孩子们涉及数码兽事件的态度（也不像对这类事件有比较明显的排斥的太刀川家母亲）
> 
> 就、家庭环境和孩子们的性格是相关关系而非因果关系的感觉？
> 
> 另外，本宫家和八神家应该是住得比较近的，但实际上关于这两家的关系，在02里这裡似乎没看见像无印里八神家和泉家或是太刀川家和泉家母亲们很自然地通话之类的情节，反而给了本宫家父亲和高石家母亲有接触的镜头——  
> （不过似乎也没有别的集数来接这个球）


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本Part辅岳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间是2011年。  
> 地点是美国。  
> 不是lek设定！不是！不是！（本人对lek的整体评价是它超烂，望周知。  
> 包含大量个人解读且强加于角色。  
> 海量私设。  
> 尽量往DA02的25年后结局走（指大家的职业和童话般的人类与数码兽共存的世界  
> （不过这裡腿确定已经断在半路了  
> 大部分都属于想哪写哪。流水账。

美国纽约。十二月二十四日。晚间七时正。

与平安夜里相当数量的店家一样，这间坐落于曼哈顿东村的半地下式小屋门外也早早挂上了“CLOSED”的木牌，牌面上手绘冬青的红果绿叶歪歪扭扭连成环，豆丁兽的脸蛋从中探出笑容；与其他店家不同，这里安静的室内，暖黄的灯光并未熄灭，透过窗帘和玻璃丝丝渗入冬夜。

甚至如同平常时日一般，从店内飘散出令人驻足的肉汤的香气。

日式风格，没有圣诞装饰，每个角落都打扫得干干净净的店内，蓝色的小小数码兽坐在同流理台一样高的专用座位上。祂盯着正处于小火保温状态的汤锅，下意识咽了咽口水。

于是一碟切成漂亮三角形的肉桂苹果派推至祂面前。

豆丁兽的目光从苹果派和按在碟子边沿的手指开始、沿干练的臂膀往上，经过喉结，翻越下巴，迎上祂无比熟悉的那双神采奕奕的眼睛。

本宫大辅正低头冲祂笑——他这两天心情显而易见得好。他收回为搭档端来甜点的手，一边松开卷起至胳膊肘的袖口，一边亲昵地埋怨。

“岳好慢呀——豆丁兽你说是不是？”

又怪腻歪地问，你想来点巧克力酱吗。

如果其他人看见他这幅整个人都荡漾了的样子，轻则无奈微笑，不客气的一定会狠狠吐槽他得意忘形吧。

不过豆丁兽毫不意外地接受了搭档的兴奋状态，快乐地向他要求一勺融化的能浇在派上的榛子巧克力酱。

温暖的甜味在灯光柔和的室内无形地散开，如同大辅每次呼吸都产生的欢欣，充满了整个店内空间。

——这般内心激动的时光发生在傍晚五时四十三分。

现在是晚间七点正。

本宫大辅挪了两张椅子到灶旁，披了外套，把自己还算舒服地放在上面，以一个半躺的姿势来放松身心。豆丁兽就趴在他肚子上。

平日距离晚餐时间还有一个多小时的时候，他们经常像这样稍微休息一会。美美有次来店里看见了，表现出对大辅优秀平衡感的钦佩之余，问他要不要备个折叠床，她或许能从朋友那找个闲置的。不过大辅以“太舒服的话我会不小心睡过头”为由谢绝。

现在他躺在椅子上。一小时十七分的等待和至今仍显示未读的消息，加上豆丁兽吃了甜点后没事要做于是打起的瞌睡，全部都很好地让他冷静下来。

倒也不是说被泼凉水什么的……只是，多多少少有些泄气吧。

灶上小小火苗仍在燃烧。并未受到冬日街道的寒气侵蚀，店内几乎感受不到风，边缘呈现明亮深蓝的火焰在烧灼过程发出微小的类似揉捏彩色塑料糖纸的声音。

搬椅子前，大辅想了想，还是掏出几年前离开日本时在机场作为礼物收下后使用到现在的手机，拔了个电话。听筒里传来意料之中的规矩女音，他随即切断通讯。

岳回消息一向很及时。

甚至，大辅刚来纽约不久那会儿，有次一时疏忽忘记时差，还没反应过来东京当时是半夜三点多，岳已经在十分钟内回了消息——后来大辅问他这事儿，便听他说那天晚上在改稿。夜深人静容易沉下心。大辅倒也不认为这是用以安慰自己的理由。

无论如何，岳在保持联络这方面表现得十分积极。所以，相对地，当岳没能回复时，多半是确实没有应对通讯的空闲。最常见的是正处在考试、数码兽事件或者编辑会谈中。这类情况下即使打电话过去，无法接通什么的倒也不是第一次。

那么，岳现在又是在哪里、在做什么呢？

肚子上豆丁兽渐渐睡得沉了，打起小呼噜。数码兽的身体比人类更能适应各种气候，祂小小的身体像个暖炉，烘得趴住的一小块地方比大辅身上其他地方要热得多。

大辅感受着搭档的温暖和重量，自然而然想到因现行的国境管理条例而无法跟岳一同前来纽约的巴达兽。通过岳发来的图画日志一般频繁的照片和配文，他知道他们平日里黏得紧。真遗憾。他睁眼看虽然在厨房但清理得几乎没有油烟痕迹的天花板。

咕噜咕噜，心底浮上无数泡泡。

为什么关机、是去哪儿了、不会发生什么意外吧毕竟是和大和さん在一起、但太一さん的飞机已经降落、岳应该和大和さん分开往这边来了啊……

所以说为什么还没有到啊……

今晚可是有美美さん临走前特意留下的为我们准备的料理啊……

甜甜圈中圈鸡腿的组合我也还没尝试过呢肉是不是都凉掉了啊……

说真的，并非担心对方在来这的途中出了什么事（依据大概是直觉吧），只是在豆丁兽的梦呓中，放任思绪游走，胡七八糟地想着什么，来度过等待的时间。

白色的天花板被灯光映得发黄，色彩不动声色地晕开，除此之外却空无一物。一动不动盯得久了，终究是不由得犯了晕、觉得了困。

眼睛不再频繁眨动，而慢慢地、慢慢地想要阖上，眼前注视着的并不宽阔的顶板，也渐渐变得更加狭窄了。

七点三十一。一切即将被阻隔在黑暗的安眠外的前一刻。

金色的脑袋突然从一侧眼角边缘滑入仅剩下一道细缝的视野中。

“睡着了吗？”

背光显得暗沉的脸上，蓝灰色的眼睛睁得圆圆的，明净剔透。

大辅快闭上的眼睛瞬间睁到最大。

“岳！”

他大声喊出终于等到的人的名字，立刻就想撑起身体。

豆丁兽虽然清醒得比搭档慢上半秒，但祂选择了先行动再出声——毫不留情地把搭档的肚子当作蹦床，跳到半空中时才欢喜地发出呼唤，不存在变声期的孩童般的声音极具穿透力。

“岳！！！”

真是热情啊。

高石岳心想。接着就看见，好巧不巧，使劲蹦跶的豆丁兽头顶直直撞上坐起上身的大辅的下巴。

噗。

不准笑。大辅瞪他：还不都是因为你！

不笑不笑。岳努力克制，移开视线。

其实没有撞得很痛，只是一人一兽都不幸因此磕到牙齿——需要点时间缓缓。落回大辅膝盖上的豆丁兽明显恢复得更快，在岳伸来手时亲近地攀住。

祂用蓝色的小手对上岳的指尖。

“欢迎你来纽约，岳！好久不见！”

“嗯，好久不见。”

岳笑得圆圆的眼角变得弯弯的，“我来了哦。”

大辅坐在椅子上揉着下巴和脸颊，看着岳和豆丁兽友好交流。就在不久前，他当然想过，见面时要好好抱怨“为什么这么迟”“为什么不接电话”等等。但真正见到了人，满心又只觉得那人笑得好看，注意到没及时打理而略长的额发，还有发丝下漂亮的蓝眼睛。于是一点点不满在发颤的牙齿缝隙里打转，被磨得粉碎。

然而肚子里没有备用的台词，牙还发麻，他语无伦次地憋出一句“岳你吃了吗”。

问完就想再往自己腹部来一击。

岳望着对方反应过来后涨红的脸，说，怎么会。给逗得暗中直乐，回答起来却语气柔柔的，大概对于自己来得迟感到抱歉，他表现得尤其乖巧，说，我不就是来和你吃晚餐的吗。

“不过，在那之前。”他将豆丁兽牵至一旁台面，从口袋里掏出同样由前辈赠予的手机，将黑屏面向大辅晃了晃，“麻烦先借我充电器吧。”

数年前，大辅就读高等专修学校期间，就规划着未来要在美国打拼出一片拉面天地，课堂之外修行之外不断从身处遥远大陆的前辈和朋友们那儿了解外面的情况。

高中结束后，大概是岳确定大学及专业的同一时间，大辅更改居住国家的申请确认通过。

那是一个炎热的夏日早晨，大家一起去机场为大辅送行。

不止家人、同伴和前辈，小学到高中期间跟大辅关系亲近的朋友都来了，浩浩荡荡的一大批年轻人里大多数身边都陪伴着数码兽搭档，颇为引人注目。

直到安检口前，再往后能进去的就只有大辅自己。亲友们纷纷给予祝福，挥手道别，潮起潮落般离开，默契地独独留下一人在将要飞往另一个大陆的远行者面前。

二人间陷入沉默。

即使在此之前他们下定决心，即使早已将那些想让对方知晓的言语尽数传达，即使知道分离不意味着结束，道别的话语依然难以溢出唇齿。

终于。

身体逐步朝着成年变化，金发的少年逐渐长开成年青人的模样，而灰蓝色的眼睛一如既往剔透明亮又深不见底，温柔地倒映出他所珍视之人。

“一路平安，大辅。”

从那一天起，他不再称呼他“大辅君”。他开始叫他“大辅”。

接上数据线，屏幕一阵闪亮，显示出电池的符号。

搭了把手将椅子放回原处，然后岳从拎着的纸袋里拿出包装朴素的长方形盒子递给大辅，又掏出一小袋彩虹色的金平糖放入豆丁兽怀里。再回头去取手机时，已经可以开机了。

线比较短，插座的位置也低，于是他蹲下来，原本算是日本同龄人中相对较高的个子这会儿缩得小小的，一边熟练地输入消息一边向大辅解释。

“我把手机落在哥哥他宿舍，只好借了钥匙回头去取；取到手机过来的路上才发现它没电了，沿路问了几个人找到这。这家店在附近很受欢迎哦。”幸好之前查询路线时有记个大概，店名什么的更是不会忘，并且以豆丁兽形象为主体设计的店铺招牌标志非常显眼，令岳比想象中更顺利地确认到这里——虽然由于路程关系，实际上耗费了不少时间。

就岳而言，真是少见的冒失。大辅暗暗评价。他将那个就包装而言除了附有日本刀具名匠标识外都简约到极致的盒子仔细收好。

“那么钥匙还在你这？不还给大和さん没关系吗？”

“哥哥说他今晚不回宿舍——啊、太一さん已经到纽约了哦，他们现在在酒店。”

大辅脑筋一转，明白过来，小小“唔”了一声。

岳一次又一次按下发送键。差不多了。他的视线离开手机屏幕，转而对上一直在看着自己的大辅的眼睛。

用手撩开几绺额发，岳笑着建议道，“明天大家聚一下吧。大辅和太一さん也好久没见了吧？”

“当然要聚——”见岳差不多交待完毕，大辅正好在为接下来的上菜挽袖子做准备，顺势顿了一下如今锻炼得相当结实的胳膊以示支持，“无论大和さん还是太一さん我都挺久没见面了，他俩都超忙的！”

“大辅自己也总有好——多事要做！”豆丁兽插话，小胳膊划出个大圆，用肢体语言向岳展示大辅的忙碌程度。

岳认同地对祂笑，“我知道呀，大辅正过着非常充实的生活呢。”

把手机留在地上，他站起身。才蹲了这么一会儿，腿脚还不至于发酸，大辅拐进有一部分向着店内敞开的厨房时，他跟了上去。

你坐着等就好。

大辅侧头说。

不会害你分心的话，我想看。

岳眨眨眼睛。

本想让人休息一下，可是都这样说了，大辅自然由着人过来身边。

岳眼神向来尖得很，跟在大辅一旁转，看他做菜，眼睛学会得快。但岳似乎没有多少料理方面的天赋，那双握笔频繁的手一到了流理台就变得异常迟钝——倒不是不认真或者不会做，只是实在太慢，他切根葱的时间跟豆丁兽差不多，估计够现在的大辅用萝卜雕三朵玫瑰花。

本来，岳对于料理就没有同大辅一般的热情，而且严格来说他是米饭派的，拉面非他挚爱。不过岳不挑食，且每次吃到美味的食物时都会献上直白到叫人不好意思的赞美；高中那会儿大辅去高石家展示修行的阶段性成果，往往存了小心思刻意炫耀小技巧，岳的反应都称得上捧场。

不过今天并没有给大辅展现技术的机会，也没有什么需要打下手的，大部分工作早在两小多时前就结束了。

“是鸡肉？”盛汤时听见岳问。

“是特制火鸡拉面！”大辅放好汤勺，取刀一边飞快地切配料一边回答，“另外还有汤豆腐、烤猪肉、玉米粥和苹果派。美美さん也留了新作品说让我们尝尝看。”这是和食与西餐混杂的圣诞夜大餐。

“好丰盛——美美さん做了什么？”

“薄荷内馅巧克力甜甜圈配酱鸡腿。”或许是在这几年里完全适应了前辈的各种花样，大辅脸色不变地回答。

“是美美さん擅长的有趣组合呢。”

“她说这回是得意之作。”大辅将配料在面碗中摆好。

没用托盘，岳帮忙将三碗拉面中的两碗往餐桌拿，“那真是令人期待——对了，我有带酒来。”

坐在餐桌上等待二人的豆丁兽听见，歪了歪头，“酒？”

大辅正端出第三碗“豆丁兽专用碗”拉面。对于这不符合一贯印象的岳所带的伴手礼，他惊讶问道，“日本酒？”

岳摇摇头。他放下碗后去打开了行李箱，从作为缓冲物的衣物之间取出一个750毫升的酒瓶。

“法国的。是外公给的，不过我和妈妈平时都不怎么喝酒，干脆这下带过来。嗯……”他转动瓶子，阅读酒标，“零五年的拉图堡垒红葡萄酒。我不太懂这个，还是说用日本酒比较好？”

是好酒啊。大辅一拍手，“今晚的菜配红酒比较合适。”因为是和食店，所以店里供应的以日本酒为主。不过作为一家餐饮店，开瓶器醒酒器之类的用具自然准备周全。大辅接过酒瓶，确认含糖量和酒精度，“现在酒类可以由数码世界过境了？”

“到纽约这边、自用的可以。不过有限量。”一瓶的话没有问题。岳拉好箱子。

相比起传统的交通方式，经由数码世界前往别的国家虽然更为快速，但也存在更多限制，包括对于携带物品的许可方面，规定和审查都相当严格。根据各国国情的不同以及发展，一些具体条例仍然处在不断变化之中。

并且，目前而言，“被选召者需要申报居住国家（长期）。一般情况下，其数码搭档不得离开申报国”——由于这类规定，不止是由数码世界过境的岳不能带上巴达兽，普通地搭乘飞机的八神太一也不能让亚古兽离开日本前往纽约。

实现梦想的途中，相聚变得困难。

摆盘豪华又不失精致的菜肴占满桌面，考虑到用餐的仅有二人加上一位数码兽，这场面实在过于壮观。

豆丁兽拉住岳的袖口告诉他，因为这是岳第一次来纽约，大辅卯足了劲呀。

于是岳看着大辅，不做声地笑。

他想起半年多前大辅和V仔兽回过日本。想起当时的突发情况。想起自己并没有为对方的到来做任何准备。想起再次送别前的那一点点时间。想起他们握住彼此的手。

相互碰触的肌肤终于沾染来自对方的暖意。

现在拥有的是比那时更为长久的温暖。

很高兴。非常高兴。

——我一定比我所想的更加思念你。

并不知道岳回忆起了什么，只是一直被人笑笑地盯着看，就足够使心绪起伏，修剪利落的短发根本藏不住大辅耳朵尖的那一点红。

他催他们开动。

捉着勺子，似乎也想到了什么有趣的事，豆丁兽兴致勃勃地补充，“岳，节日第二天惯例要进行剩菜大改造的！”

“不要说剩菜啦。”大辅孩子气地皱皱鼻子，被转移了注意。

“大改造是像之前你发的视频里做的那样？明天做吗？我想看。”岳扶着碗提醒他，“但我明天不打算早起哦。”这样说着，却完全不是撒娇的语气。

“知道啦——但你也别梦想能起得太迟，中午之前我会把你拉起来吃早餐的！”要有信心，说到做到。

“打算喂饱我然后按千克卖掉吗？”

“这什么恐怖故事？！”

“体脂率会影响口感吗，果然还是肥一点比较好？”

“别突然来劲啊？！”

冬夜里，喝下热汤，身体变得暖乎乎的。尽管在没有使用暖气的室内脱下了外套，依然感觉要冒出汗来。

大辅为了让他们可以好好享用其他美食，明显减少了拉面的份量，表示过节日大餐吃不完是正常的，但面对吃完拉面后满满当当仿佛一点没少的一桌子食物，岳果然还是感受到了不小的压力。

这种时候，豆丁兽持续进食的快乐的姿态确实能促生旁人的食欲。

数码兽的进食行为和他们的消化系统之类该是光子郎さん啊丈さん啊他们研究的课题，岳此刻仅仅是神情愉悦且饶有兴趣地看着小小的蓝色数码兽将碗口和祂的脸差不多大的一整碗拉面吃得干净，甚至比岳还多咽了两块鸡肉下去。

大辅起身拾掇空碗时，岳的视线又转回他身上，“今天的拉面尝起来很特别。”

“从美美さん那得到灵感，做了点调整。正在考虑要不要把它加进新年后的菜单。”回答的人熟练地将餐具叠在一起。

“以美国这边的口味来说，不会觉得太清淡吗？”

“只要好吃就能够被接受吧。”

“这倒是。”新鲜的口味也能吸引兴趣相投的顾客。看着大辅捧着餐具走向厨房，岳回忆着以前的通讯里对方提到过什么，又问，“餐车的申请进展如何？”

“相当麻烦——不过比之前写情况说明那些报告的时候好多了。”大声回答。

岳知道他话中指的就是半年多前那一次跨境的后果。即使是紧急事态下不得不经由数码世界赶去日本，并且在危机解决后马上回到纽约，要补写的申请和具体的情况报告像山一样多，一点不允许偷懒，日本美国两边要求提交的还不太一样，处理起来让人超级痛苦。

岳记得大辅拍了日本报告规范的照片给自己，吐槽说要求的敬语他记忆里就没见过几次，更别提用了；二人通话时大辅崩溃大叫说整个高中都没写过这么多字。

最后多少是赶在“警方请你去聊一聊”的时限以前将报告提交上去。

“不想再来一次呢。”

岳笑着替大辅说出口。心里却想，条件和后果，和那些无关，只要发现有人陷入危险，你一定会没有任何犹豫地前往那些人身边吧；假如这个世界将要陷入黑暗，你也一定会毫不退缩地献上自己的光吧。

而且，无论和什么相比，能让现在的大辅说出“相当麻烦”，那肯定不是在现阶段能凭努力实现的目标。

（原因是…… **搭档的数码兽** 。）

不用怀疑。同样身为被选召者，岳心中有数。

更明白这问题不急于一时，这话题不适合今夜。

他没再多说什么，从大辅手中接过干净的浅口碗、碟子、刀、叉和长匙，口中道谢，动手把豆丁兽的那份分给祂。

他以为大辅这就要坐下，再一起开动，不想刚出厨房的对方递了餐具就又转回流理台前，取出一个苹果一个橙子飞快地洗了削了切了。

现在突然准备水果？

往碎了分的水果切法和印象里有所出入，岳疑惑地望着厨房里面。

没过多久，大辅把水果留在厨房，嘀咕着时间勉勉强强，拎着盛了红酒的醒酒器和高脚杯出来。

“先尝尝看。”将杯子放在岳的面前，他斟上浅浅一底酒，一口的量，“我原本就要替豆丁兽做热红酒，你喝那个也可以的。”

他的这番举动令岳非常惊讶。

但表情上的破绽一晃而过，再次露出标志性的笑容，岳伸出手指勾住杯托之上的长柄，“怎么知道的？”

我明明没说过。

哪里没说过。大辅掰着指头来算，“两次ktv和唯一一次居酒屋照片。那时你喝的分别是白桃口味的预调酒和梅子酒吧。”

“记得真清楚。”

“因为都是最近的事。”大辅回答。他没有告诉岳，实际上，更早的事，只要是关于岳的，他都没有忘记。难得空闲的时候、心情浮躁的时候、不可避免感到失落的时候，都会调出消息记录，一次又一次阅览那些能够提醒他们依旧联系在一起的证明，身心不可思议地充盈了看不见但是散发着热意的事物，同时又扎实地沉静下来。

酒液在灯光下红得发黑，轻轻转动，倾斜的酒透过光呈现出宝石般的色泽，而杯壁上画出的小小圆弧与不规则纹路，像红唇留下的吻痕。

“红酒确实是第一次。”岳轻轻嗅了嗅，不甜，还有种酸酸的气味，这让他没什么信心、不敢保证自己会喜欢干红的味道。他想起来，“妈妈她非常不喜欢——到了讨厌的程度——男人们下班后聚在居酒屋喝酒、再在半夜醉醺醺地回到家把自己丢给主妇收拾。”他说，她不喜欢会妨碍人们思考的东西，不喜欢无法脱离那些东西生存的人们。

他明白，自己一定受到了妈妈的影响。但即使如此，妈妈也从未根据自身的好恶来决定自己的选择。一切思考和行动，以及遵从日本二十岁饮酒年龄的规定，都是高石岳自己的判断。

真正的喜好更是唯有自身才能给出答案。

在一人一数码兽的注视下，他将嘴唇贴上杯沿。

举杯饮尽——

然后。

“奇怪的表情。”大辅笑出声。豆丁兽也捂着嘴“噗呼呼”。

岳投来略显得委屈的目光。

倒不是难喝，就是、嗯……

不需要更多回答，大辅从岳手中接过酒杯，放到自己那侧位置上，“我去煮热红酒。”

豆丁兽挥动小手安慰道，“没关系的，岳，热红酒甜甜的，很好喝哦！”

岳抿着嘴点点头。

丁香、八角、冰糖、还有先前处理好的水果丁被投进小锅，转开灶火，慢慢倒入美丽深红的酒液，将其浸没，于是染血一般的暗色香料与原本亮色的果肉在锅中起伏翻滚。

岳喜欢大辅站在锅旁、用肉桂棒搅动红酒的样子。

很有意思吗？

大辅不太明白。

很有意思。

岳肯定道，心想酿造愿望潘趣酒的过程应该跟这差不多——魔法师与巫婆的坩埚，猫与乌鸦的音符，大辅手中的魔法——眯着眼笑的时候，额发的赤金快要盖住他的深蓝。

为了往锅中加入整粒蓝莓的果酱，魔法厨师移开目光低下头。不远处的餐桌上，他那蓝色的搭档看看他专注的脸，又看看离得更近的人的表情，歪了歪脑袋。

下雪了。

祂突然说。

店里关着窗户，拉上窗帘，是看不见室外的。而雪落的声音那么微小，即使室内除了厨房里间歇的不大的动静外并没有人播放音乐或大声喧哗，大辅和岳也都无法凭耳朵听见雪花留驻地面的声音。

当大辅将煮好的红酒用滤网过滤，再倒进两个马克杯里，单独选了几片橙子和苹果块添进其中时，豆丁兽又说道。

有人在唱歌。

大辅和岳并没有听到歌声。

但就像降下的必然是祝福大地的雪，那绝对是祝福未来、生命、与容纳了一切的这个世界的歌。

将一个马克杯交到岳手中，另一个放在豆丁兽面前。

捧起杯子。手心里温热的红酒透出了闪烁着光芒一般的美丽红色。

他无声地吹气，消散热意，将嘴唇靠了上去。

真是温暖啊。

**（你。）**

（Part Three.）

（end.）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相关设定（部分）：
> 
> * 搞part one时对于part three的构思其实只有大辅前往约定的广场后看见岳在喂（纽约冬天竟然有的）鸽子、这样的场景。
> 
> * 岳之前提交申请后出了点意外，就以为不会给通过，但没想到之后又给过了。所以他临时调整行程，来之前还在赶稿（part one）。
> 
> * 大辅现在所在的餐馆是与人合作经营的，除了拉面也提供另外几种和食套餐。合伙人回家过圣诞了。
> 
> * 厨房有电灶也有明火灶。
> 
> * 岳到大辅的店门口时有敲门，但在厨房的大辅可能迷迷糊糊没有听见，岳就自己开门进来了。
> 
> * 美美的料理的味道请自行想象吧，总之是有特定受众的味道。顺便，美美的邪道特别料理方式是参考DA小说。
> 
> * 辅岳的手机都是前辈（光子郎）赠予的，太和的也是。都是同款。但没有决定是翻盖手机还是智能手机。
> 
> * 辅岳并不会回复对方的每一条消息，但一定都会看。
> 
> * 这裡对法国酒不熟悉。辅岳喝的酒是中文网站上挑的，人民币小几千，倒也不算特别贵——但像热红酒啊sangria啊这类真的没必要拿这个价位的酒来搞！大辅是为了让岳和豆丁兽喝得开心！
> 
> * 大辅高中读的是高等专修学校，大概是商业类或者食品类的——总之，放学后都有好好在修行厨艺。
> 
> *《愿望潘趣酒》，米切尔·恩德的童话。
> 
> * 太和一起在酒店过夜，辅岳也是一个房间睡的。（在two时本想提下太一行李里有condoms，但觉得有点油腻就算了。）


End file.
